


Big Cats Do It Better

by Destielwings



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Love, Puppy Piles, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scott is a Bad Friend, Werejaguar Stiles Stilinski, full shift Stiles, full shift derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: The pack may be in the middle of a war with Kate and her Berserkers, but is it honestly too much to ask for them to remember Stiles' eighteenth birthday?Although he doesn't want to admit it, it stings. His own best friend forgot the one day that Stiles hated and loved the most - the day his mother died.In hindsight it was probably a dumb thing to storm out on the pack, and an even dumber thing to head for the forest alone. What can he say, he had never been a genius.He should've run when he heard the first howl, running might've saved his life. Instead he stood his ground and fought. But how could he defeat a vengeful Werejaguar and her Berserker bodyguards?





	1. Chapter 1

A lazy purple blush clouded its way across his beautiful face, his network of moles growing, forming dark jaguar spots that dusted gracefully across his cheekbones and trailed elegantly down his arched neck. Two prominent ridges framed his strong nose, forming a straight line up to his forehead. Derek finally locked eyes with the magnificent creature before him, glowing green eyes blazed with ancient magic and darkness. Derek couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his throat when Stiles opened his mouth wide as his incisors grew, becoming too large for his very small, very human mouth. With a glare thrown in Derek's direction Stiles bared his teeth and roared into the night, the house shaking all around him, glass rattling in the window frame. Derek took a hesitant step back as Stiles launched himself at the man before him claws outstretched....

*One Week Earlier*

Stiles woke to the annoying bleating of his alarm clock, the constant noise drilling into his head. He sighed tiredly as he slammed a fist down on the damn thing. With a content sigh he drifted back down, laying back on the bed. That's when he realized. With an excited yelp, he launched himself out of bed, instantly awake. Today's the day, it wasn't all the time you turn eighteen. Within minutes he was showered and dressed and stumbling down the stairs following the mouthwatering scent of cooking bacon. He rounded the bend into the kitchen and took in the sight of his father, John Stilinski, esteemed sheriff of Beacon Hills, wrapped up in a tiny pink apron with a spatula in hand.

"Hey Son, how'd you sleep." Stiles just grinned at his father. No matter how hard he tried he could never pass up one of his dad's rare home cooked meals. He was going to be late today, but it was worth it.  
"Pretty good, no nightmares last night at least. I'd consider that an improvement." Stiles was still a little embarrassed at his habit of waking up screaming during the night, but countless fights against different monsters tended to put a strain on the psyche, and Stiles was no exception.

He still couldn't bring himself to tell the pack about it. It was a little too personal for him to share at this point.

Even if Scott had been with him every step of the way, he didn't want him to know just how big of an impact the supernatural had on him, knowing Scott he'd feel responsible and guilty over the whole thing. Stiles put all thought of nightmares and guilt out of his head as the sheriff placed a heaping plate of eggs and bacon before him. He dug in, shoveling piles of steaming eggs in his mouth and stuffing his cheeks full of the greasy bacon before moaning in pleasure, it was delicious. 

"Thanks dad!" Is what Stiles meant to say, but through the mouthful of food he was certain it came out sounding like a garbled mass of indistinguishable sounds. But his dad knew him well and simply nodded before ruffling a hand through his kids hair.  
"I gotta run bud, but we'll celebrate with the others later tonight." His father paused for a long second, eyes watering briefly before he turned back, "your mother would be so proud of you." Without another word he all but ran from the kitchen, and a second later Stiles heard the front door slam shut. Stiles gulped painfully, his throat feeling a little tight at the mention of his mother, that didn't happen often. But today wasn't the time to feel sad, so with a smile Stiles picked up his plate and carried it to the sink. He couldn't wait to get to school and see the pack, it was gonna be a great day. Stiles couldn't have been more wrong...

With a metallic groan Stiles pushed the door of his jeep open, wincing at the grating sound. That didn't sound too good, he thought as he slammed the door behind him before walking towards the school. Opening the doors, he slowly made his way to his locker.

He pulled it open before dumping his heavy book bag into it. With a heaving sigh he slammed the locker shut, and promptly fell on his ass as Scott's leering face appeared from behind the scratched metal of the locker door. Stiles glared up into his best friends face as Scott guffawed loudly into the quiet hallway. 

"Dude you should've seen your face, you totally freaked." Stiles only grumbled quietly before standing back up and stalking off. He heard a soft whine from Scott (of course he'd whine like a freakin puppy) before the echoing sound of his footsteps as he chased after Stiles' retreating figure. 

"Wait, Stiles I'm sorry. I should've warned you...or something." Despite the fact that Stiles knew he was just hunkering him, there was no way in hell he could resist Scott's puppy dog eyes, I mean seriously the dude probably created the look. Stiles turned back to Scott with a blinding smile on his face before punching him, hard, in the shoulder. Scott only smiled once before starting a rant about Kate. 

"Okay so we still don't know what she's after, obviously she's pissed about her death, you know, but like what is she trying to accomplish by attacking us. And there's no possible way we could get past those Berserkers right now, those monsters are like crazy strong. But the pack was thinking maybe we should patrol tonight, just to make sure they're not up to anything." Stiles stared blankly at Scott before replying, "okay but that's after we hang out right?" Scott turned to Stiles with a confused look in his eyes. "Stiles you know we can't wait for this, it's important that we figure out what Kates up to. Besides we can hang out any night." Stiles couldn't stop the small gasp from leaving his mouth. His best friend, the one person he had known practically from birth didn't remember the one most important day to Stiles, his birthday - the day his mother died. Something dark and ugly reared its head deep in Stiles' stomach. His insides twisted painfully as hot tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. But despite this, he couldn't bring himself to tell Scott. He shouldn't have to tell his so called best friend that he was currently disrespecting Stiles' most cherished memories. Stiles could've cared less about his birthday (that was a lie, it definitely still stung) but his mother was a completely different subject. 

"Yeah no let's just be completely idiotic, and go after Kate with no plan whatsoever. I'm completely down." The bitter words clawed their way from Stiles' throat almost without his realization. He felt a little shame at the look of confusion and hurt on Scott's face but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling inside. If his own best friend couldn't remember his mother, that meant she was truly fading away. Without another look Stiles turned on his heel and practically sprinted from the room. That was his first mistake...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding that the whole pack has forgotten his birthday Stiles feels slightly betrayed.

As he walked away Stiles couldn't help the small blush of shame that covered his cheeks, lighting him up from the inside out. He knew he was being unreasonable and unfair. But all the battles and stress mixed together with his rage and hurt to form a whole new kind of ugly bitterness. Scott's forgetfulness was just the cherry on top of the fucking cake. 

The day passed rather slowly and uneventfully. Stiles even got a couple of Happy Birthdays from some of his normal classmates, which should've made him happy, but only seemed to accentuate the fact that Scott was oblivious. Finally the bell rang and Stiles walked woodenly to the door, not as eager to make his way to lunch. He didn't want to have to face Scott after his outburst earlier, but with nowhere else to go he slowly made his way through the doors and to the table where his pack sat. Danny, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all looked up and waved at him, happy to see him, while Jackson just scowled into his pudding cup (nothing could make him happy) and finally Stiles turned his eyes to Scott and Allison who both sat looking at him warily. Obviously Scott had told his girlfriend what happened and she wasn't very happy about it. 

"Look Scott, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I don't know what came over me." Finally the kicked puppy look melted from his face and he grinned at Stiles. "It's okay man, I know we've been moving at a kinda quick pace recently but we have to get Kate before she hurts anyone." Stiles totally got it and nodded before turning back to the group. Despite the awkwardness he was determined to be happy on his birthday. With a small smile he turned back towards the rest of his pack before clearing his throat, numerous pairs of eyes turned to him. 

"So guys, I know we can't hang tonight but I was hoping that maybe tomorrow, I mean if you aren't busy or anything and don't school work or chores or other plans..." Stiles knew he was rambling and he let out a frustrated sigh before getting on with the point, "then maybe we can celebrate tomorrow then." The group stared at him with blank gazes. Stiles waited until one of them finally responded, of course it was Jackson. "What the fuck are we celebrating? We're in the middle of a war." Stiles sucked in a harsh breath as the others nodded in agreement. Literally every single member of his pack, his so called closest friends had forgotten his birthday. With a brief sigh he stood up from the table, the terrible clenching back in his gut once again. "You know what, I'm actually not hungry right now, I'll see you guys later." And with that Stiles took off once again, taking long angry strides towards the double doors of the cafeteria. 

The pack stared at his retreating back in shock, mouths hanging open at the sudden outburst of anger. The silence was broken by the sound of sniffing. Scott looked sharply to his right to see Erica, nose turned towards Stiles direction, Inhaling deeply through her nose. Scott got the idea and he too lifted his head and took a deep whiff of the air around him. Fear spiked through him as the dark and heavy scent of sadness permeated the air around his best friends empty seat. Something was seriously messing with Stiles and Scott had no clue what it was.

Stiles didn't even hesitate before walking out the front doors. He didn't even care if a teacher saw him, he was past the point of caring. After all he hasn't been through with his pack, after all the times they had saved him and he had saved them, they couldn't even bother to remember something as important as his birthday, Scott couldn't remember his mothers death? Stiles blew out a frustrated breath before stalking out to his battered jeep. With a wrench he tore the door open and sat inside. His throat closed up as he leaned his head against the steering wheel, desperately trying to keep the tears from escaping. After what felt like an hour he lifted his head and put the car in drive. Just as he started to pull forward he looked to his left - towards the forest and gasped. The quick glance had shown long tresses of golden hair, billowing in the breeze, Kate. But as he looked back once more all he saw was the knotted figure of a tree, Stiles stared for a couple more minutes before chuckling to himself. He really was losing it. With that light hearted thought he pulled out of the parking lot, unaware of the glowing green eyes that tracked his movements from the forest's edge...

\-----------

Derek stared forlornly at the list clutched tight in his hand. Decorations check, beverages check, present Derek quickly glanced once more at the small wrapped package sitting alone on his coffee table, check. Derek smiled despite himself, feeling proud of the decorated room around him. Streamers hung down from the ceiling, trailing lightly against the ground followed by balloons of every shape and color. Despite Derek's inexperience he knew that this felt right. Ever since he'd met Stiles, he had felt a small spark of amusement, the first he'd felt since his family burned. Time and time again he had tried to extinguish that spark, he had even threatened Stiles, but nothing could tear the human from his side. Over the years they had grown closer, to what they were today. Derek didn't want to admit it, but the small feeing of warmth in his chest grew each time he looked at the tall, lanky boy before him. He caught himself over and over counting the moles that covered his body, forming constellations out of the beautiful marks. With each day his feelings grew and he needed to tell Stiles soon or he was going to explode. So with that thought in mind he called the pack, eager to tell them of his plan to surprise Stiles. 

"Hey Scott it's Derek. Listen I know you're probably busy celebrating but later would you mind bringing Stiles over here, I ugh, kinda have a surprise for him." Derek said in a rush, stumbling over a couple of words in his hurry to get them out. He wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. 

"Hey Derek umm what are you talking about. We were gonna try and track Kate tonight, we figured that was a little more urgent matter than just hangin out." Derek let out a small laugh at the comment before pausing, obviously expecting Scott to say he was kidding. When that moment didn't come Derek realized what happened and let out a groan of frustration. "Scott...please tell me you didn't forget Stiles birthday was today." Derek waited patiently as the seconds of stunned silence turned into a minute before Scott finally replied. "Oh fuck....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a giant asshole and screws everything up for pretty much everyone.

Stiles stormed through his front door, barely pausing to slam the door behind him before sprinting his way up to his room. With a dejected sigh he tossed himself on to his bed. He was embarrassed to feel a few traitorous tears slip hot and wet from his eyes as he smushed his face into his pillow. God would this day ever be over Stiles thought forlornly. He settled more comfortably into the bed, letting his tense body relax in the warmth and softness of his bed, soon enough he was quietly snoring, well on the way to a deep sleep. 

Stiles walked through the thick roiling clouds of smoke around him, the acrid taste of ash clogging his throat. He coughed once before reaching his hands up to rub across his forehead, when he pulled his hand back it was covered in black soot. Stiles looked around but couldn't find any source to this mysterious smoke, no fire to fuel the ash falling like snow from the sky. He spun in a quick circle before he caught something flashing in the corner of his eye. He whipped around and stared at two bright green specks, glowing feverishly close by. Stiles walked closer a powerful feeling of familiarity at the bright color. He was tempted to call out to the strange glow, but he kept his mouth shut. The closer he came to the glowing orbs he realized why they seemed so familiar, they weren't orbs at all, they were eyes. They disembodied eyes before him narrowed before a gaping hole opened right below them, a cavernous mouth with large spiked fangs. Stiles scrambled backwards but it was too late. With a leap forward, the creature opened its gaping jaws and let out a mighty....ringing?

Stiles sprang up in his bed, coated in a cold sweat. Fucking nightmares, he thought viciously as he scrambled for his phone, the device hidden somewhere underneath his tired form. One glance at the screen showed about eleven missed calls from Scott, eight from Lydia, four from Malia, but the most surprising was the staggering sixteen missed calls from Derek mother-fuckin-rip-your-clothes-off Hale. Despite the older man's age and obvious distaste of him, Stiles couldn't help but feel attracted to Derek, his broad shoulders, his muscular chest covered with a light dusting of dark hair, his plump pink fuck-me lips, but most of all Stiles couldn't shake the man's eyes from his mind. They were a kaleidoscope of color, blue and green and gold and yellow, all wrapped up in one. Those eyes had haunted his fantasies from the moment he had met Derek Hale. 

Stiles pulled himself from his internal rambling to glance back at his phone, specifically at the myriad of missed calls, before he clicked on Derek's name. The phone ring once before Stiles pulled up the courage to lift it to his ear, Derek probably wouldn't even answer anyw-  
Derek's voice grumbled into the phone angrily. Stiles sucked in a surprised gust of air before he processed what Derek said. 

"Look Stiles, I know this hasn't been the best birthday, but I think you should just come over here so we can talk."

Stiles sucked in air like a flailing fish, how was this happening? Derek Hale, the man who was almost as silent as a statue, wanted to talk with him...with him. Any lingering sadness Stiles was feeling was quickly replaced by a nervous excitement. He giggled quietly before realizing that Derek was waiting patiently on the other end of the line for an answer. 

"Oh uh, yeah sure. I'll be by in ten ok?" Stiles barely had time to push the words out before the line went dead. He tried to stop the sharp stab of disappointment that Derek wasn't going to talk with him longer. There'd be plenty of time for that later. He sprung up off his bed, gathering his things before striding down the stairs and out the door. His dad still wasn't back from his shift down at the office, but he'd be back later to celebrate the remainder of Stiles' day and that was good enough for him. With a happy laugh he jumped into his precious jeep and tore off down the road, with his quick pace he would be at Derek's loft in minutes.

\-------------

"Look I'm not saying we didn't screw up or anything but he's acting like a giant pansy. We forgot his birthday for like ten seconds and he runs out." Derek felt his blood boil as he glared daggers at Jackson. Before he had a chance to bite back a growl Scott spoke up. 

"No Jackson we completely messed up, there's no way we could've done anything worse. In fact I'm surprised he didn't yell at us all." Scott sounded almost more worried than he had been when facing the Darach. Before Derek had a chance to comment on Scott's questionable guilt Jackson tore back into the conversation, eager to talk bad about the human. No one heard the quiet creak of the front door opening...

"I mean c'mon, when has he ever contributed anything useful to the team. Allison's human but at least she knows how to kick ass, hell even when Lydia was human she was able to decipher the bestiary. Stiles has never done anything except get in the way. He might be part of the pack but he's not really one of us." Before Scott or Derek could protest a small gasp echoed from the entrance to the room. Derek whipped his head over to find....Stiles, staring at Jackson with watery eyes. He had heard the entire conversation. With a broken chuckle he spoke, "Wow Jackson tell me how you really feel." Everyone stood shocked as Stiles turned right back around. Stiles managed to take one step forward before Scott made a wild grab for his wrist. Scott opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word Stiles ripped his wrist from Scott's hand and turned, eyes blazing with unexpressed hurt and rage. 

"Don't Scott, just don't. I always knew I wasn't as helpful as the others but I won't inconvenience you any longer." His voice cracked halfway through his speech and Derek thought he saw a tear trek down his face before he violently turned and walked through the door. Just as the pack stood to go after him, they heard the telltale sound of an engine roaring to life before the blue jeep sped down the gravel road. Away from them.....Barely a second passed before Scott whipped around, angry glowing gold eyes pointed directly at Jackson. 

"Today wasn't just his birthday you asshole, it's also the anniversary of his mothers death." The words echoed around the room, everyone to shocked and ashamed of their own forgetfulness to say anything. Derek growled once before turning to his pack, his most trusted companions and flashing his alpha eyes at them. He could feel the power in his voice as he roughly belted out, "WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT. LETS GO." Without a single complaint the pack filed from the room, heading towards the front door....

\-----------

Stiles felt the trail of tears sliding wetly down his face. It was completely humiliating crying In front of them. But he couldn't help it. For the past couple of years he had done the best he could. He researched for hours throughout the night, gave up his time, his safety, his sanity all for them. But Jackson finally admitted the truth - they could care less. There was only so much a human could do for them, without powers he wasn't a real contribution to the pack, he was nothing but a useless tool. A sob wrenched its way from somewhere deep down, a torrent of grief ripped its way from his chest and he poured that sadness out into the quiet interior of his jeep. Before he could even process what he was doing he was slamming his fists into the console, the wheel, the dash, everything before him he pummeled and hit until his knuckles were raw and weeping blood. The stinging pain brought him out of his reverie as he finally looked up through the windshield to the one place where he could find his peace and talk to the one person he missed most - the cemetery....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate makes her grand entrance while the pack races to find Stiles and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! Enjoy my gift to you: the chapter where shit finally starts to happen.

Stiles slowly trudged through the rows of graves, less than eager to see the physical marker of his mothers death. Below his feet, wet grass and earth churned together to create a soupy mud that clung tightly to his almost new shoes. Despite the mess Stiles couldn't bring himself to care. The word "useless" kept echoing in his mind. Again and again almost as if it were on repeat - a broken record.

\---------

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut tight as her stomach churned with nausea. 

"Derek can you stop driving so freakin fast, you're making me sick."

Derek only pressed harder on the gas pedal, skidding fast out onto the main road, headed fast for the Stilinski house. Lydia gasped hard as waves of sickness and dizziness rocked through her core, her vision spinning and dimming.

"Dude seriously, the little human will be fine. But right now you're hurting Lydia."

Both Scott and Derek growled at the little human comment, but Derek had to admit he was being a little insensitive. He eased up on the gas without a word. Still the image of Stiles, teary eyed and broken, was seared into Derek's mind. He wanted to reach the boy quickly. He of all people knew how badly it hurt to lose someone you loved. Derek felt a little hitch in his chest as he pictured Stiles - his porcelain white skin, pale and soft to the touch. It contrasted beautifully with the spattering of dark moles covering his lithe body. He had legs that stretched for miles, they seemed almost endless, Derek could almost feel the soft warmth of his toned thighs beneath his palms. Derek wanted it, wanted him so much his vision blurred for a second as he whined low in his throat. He could picture Stiles' elegant neck, long and bared in submission to Derek. Derek resisted the urge to palm at the rising bulge in his jeans. Finally he remembered the slight upturn of his nose and the warm light of his whiskey brown eyes. His hair was the perfect shade of forest brown. Derek hated to admit it but ever since he'd first met the unforgettable human he had been drawn to his scent. The real reason he repeatedly slammed the frail boy into various walls was the dark musky, woodsy scent the boy exuded. The powerful smell filled Derek's nose everytime he got close to him, it was all he could do to stop himself from slamming his lips against Stiles plump pink mouth. Derek shook his head, he had to keep his mind on the task at hand, once Stiles was safely back in his arms then he could finally take the boy for his own, he'd never let go of him again. With that thought Derek sped towards Stiles' house. 

\-------------

Stiles turned down the familiar aisle, recongnizing the old grubby angel pointing the way to his mom. With each step closer he took to her memories assaulted him, her smile - the way her lips curved happily as she looked at her husband, the flash of alabaster skin Stiles saw as they closed the lid of the coffin for the last time, her almond shaped eyes crinkled in amusement as her narrow shoulders shook with laughter, the blank look in her eyes the last few times she had seen her family - at the end she hadn't even recognized her own son. Stiles brought a shaky hand up to his cheek where he felt the wet tracks of tears, when had he started crying? After all this time, it hadn't gotten any easier, it had only gotten easier to hide the pain. But he had always been able to get by knowing that his mother would be remembered as the beautiful caring woman she was...until now, when his best friend hadn't even talked about her on Stiles' birthday. 

With that depressing though Stiles looked up as his feet automatically stopped moving. When had he reached the grave, it could have been minutes or hours ago, nothing seemed all that real at the moment. He looked at the slab of cold white marble, looking closer he could just make out the small streaks of grey twining with the cream stone in the dark. With a small sob Stiles fell to his knees, reaching out with a shaking hand to trace across the letters etched in the stone: Claudia Stilinski - Always Loved, Never Forgotten. 

Stiles sobbed even harder at the small inscription, after all this time the heartfelt writing was becoming a lie. He ducked in a harsh gasp as a biting cold wind swept across the cemetery, the iciness taking his breath away. That's when he heard it. Stiles cocked his head to the side so his ear was turned in the direction of the foreign sound. He waited a beat before it happened...A roar shattered the silent night air, and whatever made the horrifying noise was close....very close. 

\-------------

With a sickening wrench Derek put the car in park before quickly sliding from the sleek black Camaro. Without waiting for the others he sprinted up the short steps to the front door before pressing repeatedly on the doorbell, adding a few knocks on the door in for good measure. The faint sound of shuffling footsteps sounded somewhere beyond the front door before a quiet chorus of complaints sounded, "alright I'm coming, I'm coming." It wasn't Stiles. Derek's heart sank in disappointment as a ball of nerves formed in his stomach that was the size of a small boulder. With a hard pull the door opened onwards, an angry Sheriff Stilinksi standing behind it, looking thoroughly annoyed in a pair of flannel pajamas. The sight would have been utterly amusing if not for the dire circumstances. 

"Mr. Stilinski is Stiles home." Derek didn't want to worry the man, but he was starting to get scared, and by the look on his face so was the Sheriff. 

"He's not with you, I thought he was supposed to be celebrating his birthday with all of his friends." Derek looked sharply at the rest of his pack, sending angry daggers at them with his heated gaze. 

Scott looked at the man before him, practically his second dad who had always taken care of him before looking at the ground at his feet. He had failed the Sheriff's son - his best friend. He had left him alone on his birthday of all days, and had also forgotten the death of the most important person in Stiles' life. He knew he had to come clean to the man before him. 

"Mr. Stilinski, we - I, I really messed up. I forgot and left him alone when he needed me most, but I plan to fix that but we need to find Stiles first." The look on the Sheriff's face made Scott want to bury himself deep in the ground, he looked so angry and just so-so disappointed. But John Stilinski knew that no matter what these kids did, they needed each other. 

"It's pretty obvious, but there's only one other place he could be right now." John looked pointedly at Scott before Scott made a duh sound and smacked his forehead. 

"He's at the cemetery." Derek felt almost stupid for not realizing it sooner. Without another word they raced back to the car. "Stiles we're coming for you," Derek thought as he slid behind the wheel, before taking off once more. 

In the back of the car Lydia sat clutching her head in her hands, her vision clouded by an image of mole dotted skin dotted with flecks of red....in a sudden moment of clarity Lydia threw her head back, her strawberry blonde curls flying above her head like a halo before she opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling screech...

\------------

Stiles bolted to his feet as the roar sounded again, a guttural wild growl following close after. Whatever this thing was it was NOT happy. Stiles prayed that it was just a dog, but deep down he knew...he was in trouble. Still he couldn't force his feet to move, it was almost as if they were glued to the cement beneath his sneakers. That's when he heard the first crunch as a fallen tree branch snapped under the heavy foot of something BIG. With a pathetic yelp Stiles spun around in place repeatedly trying to catch whatever was stalking him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of white. He finally stopped and turned to where he saw the overwhelmingly out of place color. He felt all the blood drain from his face as he realized what was walking towards him from the other end of the cemetery, "huh seems like it belongs here more than I thought," Stiles thought as he eyed the bone mask of the Berserker. Dirty, ripped furs surrounded its muscular, giant body as it stalked forward, heavy footsteps swallowed by the muddy earth beneath it. Without a sound Stiles whirled around and took a step forward before stopping. Behind him was another Berserker, this one even closer than the first. In the low visibility Stiles couldn't see much, but he thought he could see just a hint of red coating the gray ashen skin of the creatures buff arms. Stiles shuddered before turning again. That's when the fear in his gut turned to out right panic. Amidst the screeching in his gut that was telling him to run back to the Berserkers Stiles stood and faced the creature before him, dark purple skin dotted with large feline marks, fangs bared and dripping saliva as feverish green eyes blazed sickly at him. The long curls of blonde hair was the only thing that remained human about the woman, and it looked incredibly out of place against her pigmented skin. 

"Hello Stiles." The woman smirked at him, knowing that she'd won before the fight even started. 

"Hello Kate." 

\---------------

When Lydia screamed the whole world seemed to fall silent, Derek took one look in her wildly rolling eyes and knew without a doubt - it was Stiles. Derek looked forward once more, a harsh breath pushing its way out from his chest as he pressed his foot completely down on the pedal, watching in detached interest as the speedometer raced past 60, 70, 80, 90, then 100 before Scott punched him....hard. 

"Derek stop. You're going to get us all killed!" Derek sent a pleading look at Scott. 

"But Stiles." Scott made a pained face, obviously scared out of his mind. 

"I know I know. We're going to save him." Derek tore his gaze away from Scott and focused on driving. Within five minutes they were screeching into the gravel clearing that marked the parking lot for the cemetery. Leaving the car running Derek sprinted out, focusing on the small hints of woodsy musk that indicated Stiles had been here recently. He followed it, closing his eyes at one point to allow his sense of smell to increase. He didn't care that he looked like a literal bloodhound at the moment, all that mattered was Stiles. His eyes were still closed when he finally reached the end of the scent trail. That's when he finally heard the faint sounds of the others catching up, the heaving breaths of the humans, and the worried fidgeting of the supernatural, before everything turned upside down. Derek didn't know what happened first, Allison and Isaac screaming, or the heavy rush of copper filling his nose almost gagging him. He opened his eyes quickly, letting them adjust to the darkness before finally looking down at his feet. What lay before him was Claudia Stilinski's grave - beutiful marble streaked with gray, fresh flowers layed meticulously over her name - covered in a river of scarlet, blood spatter covering the stone and the ground where the woman's body lay. Derek shakily leaned forward before inhaling deeply. The blood had a certain distinct scent, fear laced with pain and a familiar musk that screamed to Derek one word, one name....Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new ongoing work, and also my very first teen wolf fan fiction. So don't be shy, and comment your opinions and critiques and also your theories on what might happen in the future. I'll work hard on updating but I won't make a schedule or any promises because I'm also pretty busy, but I'll do my best!


End file.
